Not Right
by TonyandZivaUK
Summary: Ziva confronts Tony about EJ


Not Right

Tony reached over the flipped the switch. The elevator came to a sudden stop.

"Ziva what the hell is wrong with you!"

"What Tony? She's playing you just like Ray was playing me!"

"No Ziva stop comparing my relationships with yours! There in no way the same!"

"Oh and how so? Let's face it Tony every time we get close to someone it messes up! We are the same Tony and you need to see that! You need to see that EJ is playing you like funnel."

"Fiddle Ziva! Fiddle! God haven't you learnt anything yet! You have been here for 6 years now and you still get things wrong."

"You are just angry because you know I am right! Do not take your bad judgement out on me! It is not my fault you pick the wrong people!"

Ziva was starting to get really angry with Tony and God knows what she would do if He carried on talking to her like that.

"Oh and you have better judgement Ziva? You are worse! You pick people who are ether going to die or to deserve to die! You mess up just as much as me and even more! Learn to face it!"

Ziva swiftly put her hand on his chest and pushed him back against the elevator wall.

"I have Tony! I have faced the fact that I am never going to have kids and a proper home like most people! I HAVE faced it!"

Her eyes started to water, Tony really hit a soft spot. Tony just looked into her eyes trying to get deeper into her thoughts which was really hard as Ziva has always had a steal door protecting her emotions. She stood there pressed up against him, hand on his chest. For a moment Tony swore that he could see into Ziva's sole and read every emotion she has had, pain, hurt, love, anger, it hurt him to see that. Tony knew what to do, what she needed but he was scared to do it. Tony moved his head slightly towards Ziva's and she stayed there. Tony kept looking into her eyes to make sure that she was not rejecting, he would switch his eyes from her lips to her eyes. Ziva did not know what to do, she wanted this more than anything but she could not cope with being hurt by Tony if this was to happen. He got closer and soon his lips were a inch away from hers and they sucked in each other's breath before he gently kissed her bottom lip.

"No Tony, I cannot do this." Ziva whispered under her breath.

Here heart was beating really fast and just wanted to kiss him back in a passionate way but her heart had taking enough beatings to last her a life time, she could not survive another.

Ziva pulled pushed of his chest gently and stood looking at the floor. Tony saw a tear leave one of her eyes and land on her hand that was joined with her other. Tony walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. Then with one hand he put one finger under her chin and lifted it up so that they had eye contact.

"Ziva, I am not them. I will never ever hurt you!"

"Please Tony you are making it harder for. I have held these feelings in for years now and I think that's were they should stay."

"Ziva come on! You never know till you try something, this could be good! Me and you could be good!"

"I cannot Tony I..." her speech was stopped by tony pressing his lips against hers. This time the kiss was longer, more passionate. Tony could feel her kissing him back. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds.

"Tell me that that kiss was not amazing Ziva, I dare you."

Tony had a smile on his face, that kiss was perfect to him. It took her a few seconds to respond. She took hold of his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers, not that he needed much help. This time they parted their lips to allow there tongues access. He wrapped his arms right around her waist and this pulled her closer to him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, she was on her tip toes to get closer to him and this furthered the kiss. He pushed her against the back of the elevator and let his hands explore her body. His hand started searching for the bottom of her shirt and when he found it he gently put his hands under it and started moving his hands up and down the bare skin of her back. This tickled Ziva and she started to laugh in the kiss.

"What's the matter?" Tony was smiling but did not know what he had done.

"Nothing its fine, carry on."

"No No what was so funny?" Tony wanted to know, did he do something wrong.

"Oh God Tony you are such a baby, when you ran your hands up my back it tickled that is all."

Tony smiled and moved her long curly brown hair away from her neck and started the leave soft kisses along her neck and her jaw line. This made Ziva grown, she put her hands in his hair and tighter it around it, she quickly tugged at it.

"Ow! Ziva! What was that for!" Tony was rubbing his head, he was confused, what had he done now?

"You think we are having sex in the elevator? No no no. Sorry that is not going to happen. Plus you leave a mark on my neck I will leave more than a mark on your but!"

Tony's phone started to ring. He waited for a while and then picked it up.

"Hey Boss, Yeah... Yeah... Sure boss we will be straight there."

"How did he know I was with you?"

He looked shocked and amused at the same time. He walked over the Ziva and put his hands on her face, this time he did not do it to kiss her but to show her something behind him. Ziva squinted and then turned red from embarrassment.

"They installed the camera yesterday, Boss called to tell us to get back up stairs."

Ziva was in shock she could do nothing but stand there. Tony leant over and switched the switch. The door pinged open and Gibbs was standing there. He walked in and shut the elevator door. Once it was shut he switched the switch. With one move meant he took his hands and slapped the back of their heads. Both of them did not respond they just stood there. Gibbs flipped the switch again and then walked out the lift.

"At home, not in my elevator."

"Yes boss" they both said.

The doors shut with Gibbs giving them a glare.

"Your place or mine"

"Tony!" Ziva punched him in the arm

"Ow! I know did not deserve that!"


End file.
